Lou Solverson
Lou Solverson is a former United States Navy officer, as well as a former police officer and owner of Lou's Coffee Shop in Bemidji, Minnesota. He is the widower of Betsy Solverson and the father of Molly. Early life Lou served in the United States Navy during the Vietnam War. Later, he became a Minnesota state trooper for 18 years. During the winter of 1979, Lou worked on a task force in Sioux Falls, South Dakota with Ben Schmidt for a violent crime. In fear for his family's safety, Lou stayed up one night sitting on his front porch with a shotgun in freezing weather waiting for "something" to arrive. During this time, Lou pulled over some criminals responsible for a robbery and stealing a snowplow and was shot in the hip, leaving him with a permanent limp. He retired with full pension. Season 1 "The Crocodile's Dilemma" Lou is first seen working at the diner while Molly is there studying the file on Sam Hess. He is later seen at the end of the episode preparing to go ice fishing with Molly. He suggests she take a job at his diner rather than continue police work, fearing for her safety. She declines the offer and tells him to postpone the ice fishing for another day, and heads back to work. "The Rooster Prince" Lou is again seen working at his diner while Molly discusses the case with him. He agrees with ther that Lester might have some involvement, but tells her Bill is in charge and not much can be done about it. "A Muddy Road" Lou greets Gus and Greta at the diner, who are waiting for Molly to arrive. Lou recognizes Gus' badge, and asks if he works for Lt. Schmidt. He says he does, and Lou remarks a bit of distaste towards Schmidt, recalling the time they had a deal together in Sioux Falls on a task force. "Eating the Blame" Lou is seen again working at his diner. He asks Numbers and Wrench, who are eating and discussing Lester, if they want any more coffee. "Who Shaves the Barber?" To be added. "The Heap" To be added. "A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage" To be added. "Morton's Fork" To be added. Season 2 "Waiting for Dutch" To be added. "Before the Law" To be added. "The Myth of Sisyphus" To be added. "Fear and Trembling" To be added. "The Gift of the Magi" To be added. "Rhinoceros" To be added. "Did You Do This? No, You Did It!" To be added. "Loplop" To be added. Episode appearances Season 1 *101 - The Crocodile's Dilemma *102 - The Rooster Prince *103 - A Muddy Road *104 - Eating the Blame *107 - Who Shaves the Barber? *108 - The Heap *109 - A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage *110 - Morton's Fork Season 2 *201 - Waiting for Dutch *202 - Before the Law *203 - The Myth of Sisyphus *204 - Fear and Trembling *205 - The Gift of the Magi *206 - Rhinoceros *207 - Did You Do This? No, You Did It! *208 - Loplop *209 - The Castle *210 - Palindrome Trivia Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Police Category:Season 1 recurring characters Category:Season 2 main characters Category:TV series characters Category:Killers Category:Veterans Category:Characters in multiple seasons Category:Residents of Luverne, Minnesota